


How do I look in the mirror?

by Sunshine_Hunk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bully, basically hunk reflection about his body, body issus, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Hunk/pseuds/Sunshine_Hunk
Summary: Ask from @glow-squid: hm. If you're feeling it, you could write a fic where Hunk goes from feeling self-conscious about his weight and size (from getting picked on for being "the fat kid" and such) to being proud of how strong his body is? because oh wait he can actually bench several grown men and his strength comes in handy in some tough spots and he saves his friends and stuff? Because I have a LOT of feelings about that (if you couldn't tell). ily! How are you?





	How do I look in the mirror?

“Hmmm…” 

Hunk rotated his body around as he was analyzing the scars across his body.  It had been years since the war, and Hunk had gotten several scars through that time. Most of them were from the battles and the rest was incident in the kitchen or him hurting himself in sleep. He kind of thought he looked cool with the scars, it made him body look better.

Hunk has never felt more better about his body than now. He remembers when he was younger. He felt insecure about his body, he hated it. Hunk knew he was bigger than most people and of course people picked on him. When they saw Hunk, they didn’t see _him_ but rather his _body_ and he hated it. He hated how he looked, he hated how much fat he had, Hunk _really_ **hated** his body.

He still remembers the kids who used to pick on him. Calling him names and excluding him from the games. Hunk remember coming home, with tears and new bruises. His mother tried to comfort him while he father was talking to the school about the harassment Hunk went through. Comments about his body didn’t disappear, but it lessened. That didn’t mean it got better. He wasn’t called names anymore, rather he was excluded from groups and the class. He was left with the outsider in the school, and even some of them didn’t want him as friends. 

Hunk remember how much he used to stare at this body, with so much hate and rage. Why did he need to be different? Why couldn’t he look like the other kids in the class? _Why couldn’t I be normal?_ That was the thoughts that went through his head at a young age. 

When he hit the age 15, was then he started to go to the gym. Hunk had a goal, he wanted to look like Takashi Shirogane. He was a person Lance bragged so much about. Shirogane had the perfect body and he was good looking. Lance was Hunk´s closest friend and Hunk appreciated him so much. He had made Hunk´s childhood better, he had been by his side and punched the bullies away.  Hunk didn’t get the same body as Shirogane, but he got muscles at least. His father had explained that is was different types of body and like always, his father had told him how proud Hunk should be with his body rather than despise it. 

The bulling had stopped, but Hunk´s size was still mention here and there. His self-conscious wasn’t great, but it had gotten a little better. Training help a lot for the first. It had made him feel more fit, stronger and a little good looking. Hunk was still big, and he had fat – which he wanted to get rid of. But when he put on the paladin armor – Hunk felt like he was capable of _everything._

Hunk had for the first felt really good about his body, and he thought he looked pretty badass with the armor on. His confidence had gotten better whenever he was in battle, punching Galras or fighting with his Bayard. 

However, it was times – a lot of times – when Hunk felt shit about his body. Sometimes he would stare at Shiro´s fit body or Lance´s beautiful face. Hunk was jealous of how good looking they were and of course he compared their appearance to his own. They looked 100 times more attractive than him and Hunk wish he could look like them. 

Times like that was when Hunk would stare at himself in the mirror. With the same look he had when he was younger. With despise and hatred in his eyes. He would pick on his stomach, wishing it could disappear. Those times was when Hunk would push him extra harder in training. 

Lance, like his father, had countless time talked to Hunk about his body. Lance knew his friend despised his body, and he wished Hunk could show it love rather than hate. He liked his friend how he was, but Hunk didn’t and that Lance understood. Not everyone like how they looked and for some, it was harder to accept it and show their body love. 

Hunk expected a pep talk about his body from his father or Lance, but not from Shiro. 

“You know, I didn’t like how I looked before, and I still don’t.” Shiro stared out in the dark sky with smalls shining dots sprayed on it. “I´ve tried to change into a better version, but sometimes we just got to accept how we look.” Hunk had of course felt emotional after that talk with Shiro. He felt grateful for Shiro, for his friends and family because without them, Hunk didn’t know where he would be.  

It started slow, but Hunk tried to accept his body. He tried to show it some love and take better care of it. There were times he liked how he looked – he felt fresh, content and pleased of his body – and there were times he hated his body – he felt like trash and disgusting, and like he was using too much space. 

Hunk didn’t like it, he didn’t like he was too big. He didn’t want to bring much attention of himself. He was also using too much space and he didn’t deserve it. 

But he realized, his size helped him to save his friends a few times. Not only was Hunk big, but also strong – he was pretty sure he was stronger than Shiro. Once – when the team was put in danger and they needed to escape. Hunk had been the one to save the team – he had bolted at the door, destroying it just with his body, and then he charged at the enemy, striking them down. 

It was times like those Hunk realized that his size and strength came in handy. Maybe being big wasn’t that bad.

Hunk traced down the scar that ran across his stomach. It took time, a really long time but Hunk felt good about his body. He didn’t despise it as he once did, and he took better care of it. Of course, there was times Hunk wished he could have another body, but those moments lessened through the years. 

Hunk took one last glance at his body. A smile formed at his lips. He was proud of his body and himself, and that was the only thing that mattered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn't write it as I wished but I guess I hope people will like it <33
> 
> Tumblr: the-sunshine-hunk


End file.
